


Live and Let Live

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: I Believe in a Thing Called Love [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Don't you know to check your peephole before you open the door?" he chastised. "I could have been an ax murderer!""In an Anaheim Marriott?" she replied without thinking. It took her a second to even realize who she was talking to. "Where the heck did you come from?""Some people think I'm Jesus. My mother thinks I'm an angel. Got on my bad side and I'm the devil." Elias impatiently tapped his foot against the tile. "Can I come in?"





	Live and Let Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



Bayley pulled her hair into a loose bun, ignoring the feeling of something missing. Her skin, still damp from the shower, tingled pleasantly, a side effect of her peppermint Castile soap. 

"You fucked up a good thing," she mumbled, staring at herself in the mirror. She shook her head as she continued. "You had a good thing started until you panicked and look where it got you." She stared disdainfully at her reflection, trying to shake the doubt plaguing her. 

Outside her hotel room, someone knocked- first, soft and then, louder. The unexpected noise caused her to jump. Who the hell could it possibly be? She had been in Anaheim all of two hours. 

_It's not him. You haven't talked to him in like two weeks._ she thought, approaching the door.

As she walked towards the door, she made sure to grab a generic white bathrobe, eager to hide her Snoopy pajamas. That was the _last_ image she ever wanted leaked. 

Knotting the belt around her waist, she flung the door open. She was surprised to find Elias staring back at her, a look of contemplation and concern clearly on his face. 

"Don't you know to check your peephole before you open the door?" he chastised. "I could have been an ax murderer!" 

"In an Anaheim Marriott?" she replied without thinking. It took her a second to even realize who she was talking to. "Where the heck did you come from?" 

"Some people think I'm Jesus. My mother thinks I'm an angel. Got on my bad side and I'm the devil." Elias impatiently tapped his foot against the tile. "Can I come in?" 

Bayley found herself at a loss for words. After they lost the Mixed Match Challenge, she ran like a coward, certain Elias would hate her for losing. She managed to avoid him for almost two weeks, always conveniently busy when he neared. Now, he stood in front of her, asking to be let in, acting like nothing happened. 

What was a girl supposed to do? 

"Please?" Elias pleaded, practically on the verge of pouting. Then, he held up a paper bag, clearly emblazoned with the slogan _America Runs on Dunkin_. "I brought donuts- figured I could always bribe you with rainbow sprinkles if you fought me." 

"We both just competed in one of the craziest gimmick matches ever and yet, here you are with _donuts_." Bayley's lips turned up in the slightest smirk. Finally, she opened the door wider and nodded for him to follow her in. "Something tells me if I said no, you wouldn't take that as an answer." 

"I'd be gone long enough to get Delilah and then, serenade you with _every_ bad love song I know," Elias teased, following her into the room. "Also, donuts cure all problems- just a thought." 

"Yeah, unless you're gluten intolerant," she murmured, her eyes light and jovial. She resisted the urge to tell him how much she had missed his energy but more importantly, how much she had missed his presence in her life. She turned her back, her hands reaching for the bathrobe belt. "Anyway, it's you. Let me ditch this thing." She unknotted the belt, letting the robe slide down her back. As she turned around to reveal her Snoopy pajamas, she realized Elias was _bright red_.

"Snoopy...huh. _Not_ what I was expecting." He chuckled to himself in that way which always managed to make her weak in the knees. 

"No lingerie until the fifth date _at the absolute earliest_." She suddenly felt _really_ self conscious of her pajamas. "I probably should change..." She moved towards her bathroom but Elias stopped her by grabbing her forearm. 

"Don't change because I'm here," Elias murmured, bringing his lips close to her ear. He gave her a quick glance over. "I find it _cute_." 

It became apparent he did his best to put her at ease. She appreciated that greatly. 

Elias stood awkwardly in the doorway, his arms casually crossed over his chest. He looked almost as if he were looking for an invitation to sit. 

"You don't have to look so out of place," she said, fussing with her hair more as a nervous tic than anything else. "Take a seat." She gazed up and down, taking in his grey sweatpants and black Fender hoodie. She settled on the bed, suddenly biting back a howl of pain as her muscles screamed in protest at the sudden movement. 

"Whoa, Bay." Elias set the donut bag down, kicked off his shoes and leapt across the room in a single motion. He sat down hard on the bed, careful not to jostle her. Slowly, he began to do his best to gently work the knot out of her lower back. "You're going to be fine." 

"Just a muscle spasm," she groaned, trying to breathe slowly as the spasm eased. "You jumped. I've never seen you move that fast." 

"I _hate_ seeing you in pain," Elias said, trying to offer an explanation. "You make me do weird things." He shrugged.

" _You're welcome_?" Bayley wasn't really sure what else to say to his strange remark. "I mean- you do weird things to me too." She leaned back, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her so her back rested against his chest. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Elias asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. " I mean- I would have come sooner but you made it clear you didn't want to see me." 

Bayley covered her face, hoping Elias couldn't see the shade of crimson she slowly turned. 

"God, it wasn't you," she mumbled, doing her best to avoid his stare. "I was embarrassed by our loss, and more embarrassed that _Lana_ pinned me." She jerked, feeling his calloused hand against her cheek. She tilted her head back, feeling his warm breath, smelling sweetly of coffee, on her forehead. She relaxed as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "What's that for?" 

"Because I can?" he asked, resting his chin on the top of her head once more. 

"You're something," Bayley said, picking up one of his hands from around her middle and twining their fingers together. The fact their hands seemed to just _fit_ still amazed her. 

She never anticipated falling for him. If anything, he was probably the last person she would ever expect to fall for. Yet, the more time she spent with him, the more she found herself falling. 

Her eyes grew heavy as Elias began to stroke her hair. She knew he _had_ to be uncomfortable and yet, he made it clear he didn't care. 

He only seemed to care about her.  
\---  
Bayley woke up the next morning, surprised to find herself tucked in but alone. Had Elias' late-night visit just been a glorious dream? 

The cologne lightly wafting up from her pillow and the styrofoam cup of coffee on her night table assured her it hadn't been a dream. His visit had been real. 

Elias _really_ had been there.

As she sat up, she noticed a note, sloppily jotted on a piece of hotel stationary, propped up by a multicolor floral scarf. She turned her head, trying to read the note. Soon, she gave up, picking the piece of paper up by the edge. 

_B,_

_Hated to leave but had an early meeting I couldn't miss. See you at the arena?_

_Pseudo-hugs,_

_E._

_P.S- Before you kill me, I tried to wake you when I left but you sleep like the dead._

She laughed, picking up the scarf, loving how soft it was between her fingers. She never would have pictured this beautiful silk scarf going with her grumpy musician. 

He was just full of surprises. 

She brought the fabric to her nose, inhaling. Its slightly spicy smell made her flush, reminding her what it was like to be wrapped in his arms. 

Bayley read over the note one more time. This time, she noticed a line she'd previously skipped over. 

_P.P.S.- Show Banks what you're made of. You deserve better than how she treats you._

-Fin-


End file.
